customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eliza Genovese
Eliza Genovese, better known to the public as Vex, is a clown and the guardian of Eweford City. Background Eliza was born in Eweford City, Oregon, to Hank and Lisa Genovese. Eliza was the middle child of five siblings and lived in a decent apartment near the beach. When she was 8-years-old, her apartment complex was lit on fire by then-notorious serial arsonist Dick Bates. Eliza was trapped alone in her home, and while local firefighters did all they could they lacked the resources to rescue her. Meanwhile, a troupe of clowns had been parading around town when they stumbled upon the scene. While most of them could only watch in shock, two of them took action and charged into the burning building to order to save Eliza. Although one of them died in the fire, the other managed to get Eliza to safety, much to the appreciation of her family. Since that fateful day, Eliza swore she would become a clown in honor of the two men who risked their lives to save her. When she was fifteen, Eliza landed a job at the circus and created a character to be her clown persona. She called herself Clarabelle the Clown and was an instant hit. She even earned the respect of a veteran clown known as Wiggles. Her friends and family were her biggest fans, and on at least two occasions she appeared at birthdays for her younger cousins in-character. One day at the circus, however, she stumbled upon a vintage jack-in-the-box toy. When she made the jack spring out of the box, she found herself confronted by a shadowy figure. It was inhuman in appearance, with long fingers and twisted growths protruding from its back. It told her that by opening the jack-in-the-box, she had sealed a deal with a being known as Enigmus. On that day, Eliza was given the Gift of Enigmus: powers over reality itself, but she could only keep them if she used them to fight evil. Figuring this to be easy enough, Eliza fashioned a second persona for herself - Vex, a comedic heroine who snuffs out villainy by bending reality and tricking them with party favors. Appearance On her own, Eliza is a fairly basic-looking person. She has short, blonde hair and blue eyes, and prefers simple clothing (however, she does dislike pants and almost exclusively wears skirts and leggings). While dressed as Clarabelle, she wears blue overalls and large shoes, and dyes her hair red to go with her rosy cheeks. As Vex, however, she wears a bright red shirt and skirt with light blue hair dye and extensive makeup. She also wears a newsboy cap. Personality Regardless of which persona she is donning, she always has a bright and bubbly personality. Whenever she can, she'll use puns and gags to both entertain her friends and infuriate her enemies. When in combat, she is known to giggle uncontrollably and crack as many one-liners as she can. Some of her enemies have made attempts on her life purely because of how obnoxious she can be. Eliza also has a deep respect for clowns as both individuals and as a profession. She considers them to be among some of the strongest people on Earth - to go out on stage and make a complete fool of oneself, then walk away enjoying it even more than their audience. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 9 Strength: 6 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 10 Hero Level: 8.4 Category:Superheroes Category:AspectOfTheFail Category:Children